


An Incomplete History Of History, As Written For Yuletide, In Five Acts And An Epilogue [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: A Complete History of the Soviet Union as Told by a Humble Worker Arranged to the Melody of Tetris
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>What's the point of it all, when you’re building a wall, and in front of your eyes, it disappears?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Incomplete History Of History, As Written For Yuletide, In Five Acts And An Epilogue [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Incomplete History Of History, As Written For Yuletide, In Five Acts And An Epilogue.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138991) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/isxk)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/incomplete-history-of-history-as-written-for-yuletide-in-five-acts-and-epilogue) | 7.5 MB | 10:55


End file.
